The visual function of patients with chiasmatic and retrochiasmatic lesions of the visual pathways is assessed with psychophysical tests. These include kinetic and static perimetry, color vision tests and spatial contrast sensitivity studies. The purpose of this study is to identify and develop tests to characterize the nature and evolution of visual loss in lesions that cause hemianopia.